Papyrus
by CJS51703
Summary: Needless to say, a young Sans is pretty freaked out while he waits for his new sibling to be born. Luckily, he finds a friend to keep him company.


*****Hello, everyone! Being honest, this is a story that I have written and revised many times and that I have just now gotten the courage to actually upload. So, here it is! Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Dogalanie belongs to me, Arial belongs to the writer of the comic Reminiscence (I forgot who that is), and let's jump in!**

One moment, little Sans was asleep in his cozy bedroom. The next, he was sitting outside of a hospital room in his pajamas, terrified.

He didn't like that he could hear his normally-strong mother crying out in pain, even through the shut door. He didn't like that he was sitting out here alone, crying as any other child his age would do if thrown into a situation so suddenly and unfamiliar as well. And above all, it was scary.

Once he had cried out all of his tears, he tried to think back as to why he was here. Something to do with his new brother or sister wanting to come out? He was in too much of a haze of fatigue and worry whilst being rushed over to really remember.

"Why, 'ello there, lil' one!"

He looked up, now pulled out of his thoughts. Standing there was the owner of the strongly-accented voice that had spoken to him. A lady dog nurse with a bright expression on her face.

Sans stood up shakily from where he'd been sitting on the floor. "Hi," he said.

"What's a small boy like you doin' in the maternity ward so late in the evenin'?" the nurse asked.

"My mommy and daddy brought me out here. I've been on my own ever since," Sans explained. He jumped as he heard some more yelling through the door, and he whimpered as well.

"C'mon, lil' one. I'll keep y' company until y' mum and dad are done," the nurse said. She held out her paw. Sans, desperate for any sort of comfort, grabbed it and walked off with her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Name's Dogalanie. What's y' name?" Dogalanie asked.

"I'm Sans," Sans said.

"Well, Sans, it's lovely t' meetcha! You're very nice-lookin'," Dogalanie said.

"You're a doctor... can you tell me what's hurting my mommy?" Sans asked. At that point, the two were in the waiting room.

"I'm not quite a doctor, Sans, but I'm right below it. Anyways, I'll explain as much 's I can," Dogalanie said. She sat down in one of the empty chairs, and Sans sat down too.

"So! Y' mum, like y' said, is having a new lil' one! And that's very, very exciting. However... when the lil' one is coming, I'm afraid it hurts y' mum. Quite a bit. And y' dad wants to be with her, because it may seem gross to you now, but a dad's love can help a mum through times like this. After the lil' one comes, y' mum's gonna be a bit tired and sore, but that's not for long! She'll be back to her lovely self, I'm certain of it," Dogalanie promised. She tried to explain as much as she could without going into too much detail about the intricacies of childbirth.

"How do you know?" Sans asked. So he had to have gotten the message.

"Why, because I've had a pup m'self. He looks about y' age. His name's Dogamy," Dogalanie said.

Sans nodded. "Do you like jokes?" he asked.

"I love some laughs. Are you a comic?" Dogalanie asked.

"Yeah. I love jokes. Mommy calls me her little funny bone," Sans said.

"Oh! Well, why don't y' tell me some of y' best ones, and I might give y' some good ones in return. Show me the best," Dogalanie said. She crossed her legs, exaggerating getting comfortable for a show.

Sans grinned, showing the gap in his smile from a missing tooth.

Now _this_ was something he could do.

XxX

Sans and Dogalanie kept on chatting. When Sans asked for a drink, Dogalanie decided to make it a "little secret" and give him a cup of soda. The two had a very nice time together. Until a different nurse, this one being a more bird-like monster, came over.

"Ah, Lanie?" she said.

"Yes?" Dogalanie asked.

What they said afterwards went well over Sans' young mind. He started playing with the zipper on the jacket he'd worn over his pajamas. Until the bird doctor left and he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Good for you! Y' mum had the lil' one!" Dogalanie said.

"I wanna go see my mommy!" Sans said excitedly.

Dogalanie laughed. "C'mon, now," she said.

Sans was practically bouncing as he followed her.

XxX

"Here w' are! Y' mum's room is here. Be quiet though. She needs some rest after havin' a lil' one," Dogalanie said.

Sans nodded and went inside. Curious, Dogalanie went inside to meet the parents of her charge. When she saw who they were, she gasped.

"Y' never said that y' mum and dad were the Royal Guard Captain and the Royal Scientist!" she said.

"You never asked," Sans replied.

"Well... y' have a point there. Doctor, Captain, I'm happy f' you and y' new lil' one. Congratulations, I s'pose," Dogalanie said. Then, she left.

Sans walked over to the hospital bed.

"Hello, son," Gaster said from the opposite side of the bed, still wearing the scrubs the hospital staff had told him to wear despite the fact that he was a doctor as well.

Arial was still limp in her bed, exhausted from childbirth. She held a small, blanketed bundle in her arms.

"I wanna see," Sans said. So, Gaster walked around to the opposite side and helped Sans get onto the bed carefully.

"Hey, Sans," Arial said quietly.

"Is that my new sibling?" Sans asked. He moved the blanket around the bundle a bit to see the face of a sleepy baby skeleton that still had orange-tinted cheekbones.

"You have a little brother. Do you wanna hold him?" Arial asked.

Sans nodded. So, he held his brother. The baby skeleton's eye sockets fluttered open. "Heya," Sans said simply.

The baby skeleton smiled.

His older brother smiled back and looked at his parents. "He really likes me," he said.

"Of course he does. He's got the best brother ever," Arial said. She leaned over into Gaster's body, absolutely touched by the sight of her sons.

"And I'm gonna _be_ the best brother to him. But... what's his name?" Sans asked.

Gaster brushed his hand over the skull of his second child.

"His name is Papyrus."

 *****And that, my friends, is my take on how Sans and Papyrus first met. We all need some baby Papyrus in our lives. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
